MADO
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Esa noche la necesita, saber que él también conserva sus sentimientos y que ella puede brindarle esa salvación que durante tanto tiempo ha buscado. Lavi


**- MADO-**

_Setsunakute nemurenai -_ El dolor no permitirá que me duerma

_Aisureba aisuruhodotsuraku -_ Cuanto más amo, mas duele

_Dakara yasashiku tsuyuku nareruhazu -_ Pero así es como me hago mas amable y fuerte

-- -- -- --

_No olvides que las personas terminan siendo tan solo papel y tinta_

El sueño y el cansancio abandonaron su cuerpo cuando las palabras del viejo Bookman arremetieron como tantas otras noches en su mente.

Lentamente abrió su ojo visible y el mundo real fue tomando formas sólidas antes él, permaneció un instante con la vista fija al frente, dejando que su cerebro volviera a procesar toda la información de su entorno. Repasó la imagen de la gruesa puerta de madera con las bisagras y los cerrojos de hierro forjado, las frías paredes de piedra, la mesa de roble y la silla a la derecha de la puerta sobre la que descansaba el uniforme de exorcista, que en esos días estaba prácticamente en desuso, a su izquierda la puerta que conectaba con el baño.

Había memorizado desde la primera vez que entró a esa habitación la ubicación exacta de cada mueble y cada pequeño detalle; como la apartada planta que decoraba el cuarto y que había sido introducida ahí porque se volvió de un día para otro la residencia de una vieja araña que la chica por compasión y por carecer del derecho de privar la vida de terceros se había rehusado ha matar al animal e incluso a desalojarlo de su hogar.

Las frazadas ocultaron la media sonrisa que adornó su rostro cuando pensó en ella y al instante se transmutó en una mueca tétrica y resignada a su inequívoco destino.

Se repitió la misma frase que ya parecía letanía, de su destino, su futuro y acerca de cerrar su corazón a cualquier sentimiento humano que pudiera gestarse y modificar el contexto real de la historia que solo ellos, los bookman podían relatar; por ser ellos los únicos seres sobre esa tierra que habían aprendido a moverse entre las personas sin ser como ellos, sin despertar emociones mundanas que influyeran en la realidad.

Por un instante dudó acerca de sí esas palabras que brotaban de su mente eran pronunciadas por el hombre que lo había criado e iniciado en lo que era la verdadera historia o era su propio ser, tratando de recordarse a quien debía lealtad.

Una punzada en su sien lo hizo sacar una mano de entre las sabanas llevándosela a la cabeza, como si ese hecho ayudará a menguar el dolor, apretó los labios antes de que algún quejido se escapara de ellos.

Aquella incertidumbre que todos los días sin importa que hiciera lo atormentaba comenzaba a fastidiarlo y dejarlo exhausto, porque significada que todos los días tenía que mentirles a todos sus amigos, como solo los bookman había aprendido a hacerlo, y se odiaba por eso, porque había decidió seguir por su cuenta su camino, hacer de lado al viejo Panda y sus enseñanzas y permanecer con sus amigos en el mundo de los vivos, de los humanos, donde sin importar cuanta guerra y muerte exista siempre, al final quedaba la esperanza de aquellas almas caritativas que están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para que sean menos los que sufran los embates de la crudeza de la humanidad.

Pero cuando parecía convencido de aquel rumbo, la imagen de su mentor y el darse cuenta que no podía ser un malagradecido con el hombre que lo acogió cuando parecía que su vida había llegado a su fin lo volvía a poner en una disyuntiva, que martillaba sin piedad su ser.

Encogió un poco sus piernas presa del dolor hasta sentir como unas cálidas manos lo rodeaban y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre su pecho, aún así la presión sobre su sien no disminuía hasta que escuchó la suave voz de la chica.

**-"Todo estará bien Lavi descuida, sabes que sin importar la decisión que tomes tus amigos estarán apoyándote, y yo siempre estaré contigo. Debe de ser duro… tener que renunciar a todo tan solo para preservar los hechos intactos, es un peso con el que haz cargado todos estos años tu solo, ojala yo hubiera estado a tu lado en ese tiempo…"-**

El hombre apartó la mano de su rostro y su mirada sorprendida buscó a la chica topándose con su inconfundible color de cabello.

**-"Lenalee…"-** Fue todo lo que se atrevió a pronunciar.

**-"Haz cargado durante mucho tiempo con el peso de la soledad, así que creo que es hora que lo dejes, que te olvides que estas solo. Aun si conservas tus sentimientos puedes seguir siendo un Bookman, mantenerte imparcial es lo que te han enseñado por eso cerraste tu corazón al mundo, pero acaso nosotros los humanos no hacemos eso todo el tiempo, por más odio o amor que albergue una persona al final siempre elegirá el punto medio, que es donde ustedes se mantienen.**

**Dime entonces en que parte de la historia que tanto te empeñas por mantener intacta quedas tú… Por favor Lavi déjalo de una vez, ¿Por qué sigues torturándote con la misma cuestión?, Cuando tu mismo haz encontrado la respuesta. Acaso piensas que el amor que te tengo y he demostrado son cosas que surgen de la tinta sobre una hoja y no del fondo de mi corazón, o tal vez la que esta equivocada soy yo y lo que dices sentir por mí no es más que otra lección de los bookman"-**

Aquellas palabras y el tono en que fueron pronunciadas produjeron un shok en el pelirojo, abrió sorpresivamente los ojos como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, mientras la veracidad del argumento de la chica era procesada por su propia realidad y deseos. Al final aferró al suyo el cuerpo de la joven cubriéndola entre sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cabello de ella.

**-"Lo lamento tanto Lenalee, sé lo que debo de hacer, siempre lo he tenido claro pero una parte de mi se negaba a creer que se puede ser feliz manteniendo todo lo que es importante. Por favor no pienses que solo he jugado con tus sentimientos, nunca podría hacerlo, si de pronto te volviste todo para mí, siempre lo haz sido pero no había tenido el valor de aceptarlo"-**

Aunque no la vio supo que había empezado a llorar, aquel gesto era algo natural en ella, era como si Lenalee al final terminara cargando con los problemas de todos y su llanto fuesen las lágrimas que ellos mismos se negaban a derramar.

Estrecho a la chica en un cálido abrazo y deslizó su mano por entre el suave y corto cabello, preguntándose como era posible que ella pudiera amar a un estúpido como él, que lo único que obtenía sin importar cuanto amor le tuviese era hacerla llorar.

Recordó el día en que había iniciado todo, el recuerdo se mantenía fresco en su memoria, había sido después de su pelea en Edo, después de regresar más muertos que con vida al cuartel, aquella noche Lenalee había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta y con un hilo de voz que Lavi estaba seguró se quebraría en cualquier instante le había pedido dormir con ella.

**-"Lavi, te importaría si paso esta noche contigo. Sabes… no puedo dormir cada que cierro los ojos aparecen frente a mi todas esas escenas que quisiera olvidar. Parecerá extraño pero sé que té pasa lo mismo, pensé en pedírselo a mi hermano pero no creo que lo entienda y no quisiera preocuparlo por tontas pesadillas"-**

Había pedido aún sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación del hombre. Él la había mirado sorprendida, mezcla de incredulidad y de temor. Con todo la invitó a entrar y con un movimiento de su mano le mostró la cama que se encontraba lista para ser usada, la joven cerró la puerta dándole una vuelta a la llave antes de sentarse en un lado de la cama.

**-"Lenalee no crees que es mejor hablar ese tipo de cosas"-**Dijo mientras se desabrochaba su chaqueta, a través de la puerta del baño semiabierta.

**-"Lo siento, pero los recuerdos aún están frescos en mi memoria y me duele recordar a todas esas personas que murieron por nosotros"-**

Lavi pudo notar como las lágrimas abandonaban los ojos violetas de la chica muriendo sobre sus piernas. Alzó un poco su rostro temiendo que algo similar le ocurriese mientras pensaba que decirle.

Cuando regresó a la habitación no tuvo necesidad de decir algo más, en su lugar se acercó a la cama y después de contemplar a la chica dormir entre pequeños sollozos la arropó. Al menos se alegraba de tener una silla en la habitación pues la idea de pasar una noche en el suelo no era ni remotamente agradable, tan pronto se giró sintió como la mano de la mujer aferraba su muñeca, la miró por encima de su hombro.

**-"Por favor duerme conmigo"-**Le dijo en apenas un susurro mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama y abría las cobijas en un gesto que no admitía alguna negación. Él solo sonrió antes de acostarse.

Desde esa vez se habían vuelto constantes las visitas de la chica a su cuarto y cuando ella no lo hacía era él quien salía a buscarla, porque de pronto habían encontrado en el otro la misma debilidad que habitaba en ellos pero también descubrieron una fuerza y un valor que difícilmente se hallaba y que les hacía confiar plenamente en la otra persona, tranquilos de que nunca serían traicionados.

Y la noche anterior Lavi había sentido la necesidad de refugiarse del mundo entre el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Lenalee, entre el consuelo que le brindaban sus manos cada vez que estrechaba entre las de ella las suyas, y el recordarse que permitirse sentir no era ningún pecado.

**-"Gracias por todo. No olvides que te quiero y ese sentimiento ninguna tinta, ni papel podrán cambiarlo"-** Susurró al oído de la mujer antes de besar su cabello y salir por la ventana como ya era una costumbre.

La chica levantó ligeramente la cabeza lo justo para ver desaparecer al hombre gracias a su inocencia, como otras tantas mañanas había salido por aquella ruta de escape antes de ser descubierto. Ella volvió a acomodarse entre las almohadas contando el tiempo que le llevaría escuchar el grito de su hermano.

Sonrió cuando segundos después se escuchó antes de que la puerta se abriera y su voz sonará con mayor claridad.

**-"¡Lenalee!, dime donde esta ese pedazo de intruso"-**

Ella fingió dormir hasta que volvió a hablar antes de arrojar las frazadas y enderezarse con un fingido enojo.

**-"Hermano cuantas veces debo decirte que aquí no hay nadie, excepto yo y tu ahora"-**

**-"Pero…pero yo estoy seguro que ese inútil de Lavi te visita por las noches, y yo no puedo permitir eso"-**

Frunció el ceño indicándole al hombre su molestia ante tales acusaciones mientras se ponía frente a él.

**-"Así que no confías en mí hermano, y en dado caso, ¿que te imaginas que yo podría hacer con Lavi?"-**

Komui jugueteó un ínstate con sus pulgares mientras balbuceaba algo antes de estrechar en un fuerte abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana y empezar a girar con ella, ahora que sus pies se habían separado ligeramente del suelo.

Lenalee dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa tratando por todos los medios posibles que su camisón de por sí corto se subiera por encima de sus muslos.

**-"¡¡Ohayoo!! Komui-san, Lenalee-chan"-**

Komui bajó a la joven cuando la alegre voz de Lavi se escuchó a sus espaldas, mirando una y otra vez a su hermana para después mirarlo a él.

**-"Así que no estabas aquí"-**

**-"Te lo dije, pero nunca escuchas"-**

**-"Ah jaja, lo siento Lenalee pero debes de comprender la preocupación de un hermano"-**

Lenalee trató de imitar la estupida risa de su hermano y mientras el líder de la organización reía aliviado de que su imaginación fuese una cosa y la realidad otra, la joven exorcista estampó magníficamente su puño sobre el rostro del hombre que recibió el golpe completamente sorprendido.

Lavi que reía ante la escena no corrió con una mejor suerte siendo merecedor del siempre certero manejo de piernas de la mujer. Komui que trataba de contener la hemorragia nasal interrogó con la mirada a su hermana.

**-"Eso fue por no tenerme confianza, te lo merecías hermano"-**

Ambos hombres consideraron hasta cierto punto correcta la reacción de la joven, pero Lavi que no comprendía porque debía de respirar con dificultad por la falta de aire exigió una respuesta.

**-"Oye y que hay de mí, yo no he hecho nada malo"-**

**-"Eso fue por estar mirando sin hacer nada, y más te vale no haber visto nada debajo de mi camisón..."-**

El joven se dio prisa en agitar sus manos al frente tratando de ocultar el recuerdo de la chica hace unos instantes cuando Komui la había cargado.

**-"Voy a bañarme y cuando salga más les valdría no estar aquí"-**

Sentenció sin dejar de mirar con ojos asesinos a su hermano, que se encogió ante los ánimos matutinos de la chica, y solo le llevó una fracción de segundo notar la sonrisa de complicidad que intercambió con el pelirrojo, con todo esperó a que la chica entrará al baño antes de hablar.

Lavi captó el significado detrás del gesto de la chica, tal vez por eso mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta él supo que su futuro sencillamente estaba ligado por mucho tiempo con la orden, con sus compañeros y con ella. Estaba consiente que con eso su labor como bookman daría un cambio drástico, que tal vez no convencería del todo al viejo Panda, pero él se esforzaría por mantener intactas ambas caras de la historia; los hechos reales y apegados a la realidad y su propia historia junto a aquellas personas que habían despertado esa acogedora sensación de volver a sentir.

**-"¡Eyy Bookman!, más te vale que cuides de ella, asegúrate de no hacerla sufrir si no quieres que a tu parte de la historia le ocurran severas modificaciones"-**

Le advirtió cuando paso a su lado con el gesto extrañamente serio en su alegre personalidad.

**-"Y otra cosa, aléjate de su habitación"-**

Lavi sintió como un frío y mortal escalofrío recorrió toda su columna antes de reaccionar y seguir al hombre hacía el comedor.

Lenalee escuchó las palabras de su hermano y se alegró al saber que las dudas en el joven exorcista habían sido despejadas, y que al final decidiera permanecer a su lado.

* * *

Primera incursión en esta sección y espero que no sea la última. Ojala les guste esta pareja tanto como a mí, y el one shot. Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias ¿?.

Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
